Known splicer assemblies connect a finite material web that runs out to a new finite material web such that a quasi endless material web is created. This procedure is referred to in the industry as splicing, and a respective assembly is referred to as a splicer assembly. The utilization of splicer assemblies of this type is not always at an optimum. Difficulties often arise in particular during the start-up. Starting up requires experience with corresponding splicer assemblies.
DE 38 16 223 A1 discloses a splicer assembly, wherein after threading an end of a prepared paper web, a knife carrier is moved into a pressing position in which a pressing face interacts with a holding roller.
A splicer is known from DE 10 2011 115 936 A1. A splice preparation involves threading a paper to be spliced through a splicer carriage, applying splice tape, cutting off excess paper, cutting lead-ins on the edge of the paper, removing a splice tape backing and indexing a prepared leading edge of the web for splice.